What Sasuke Wanted
by alyuchiha913
Summary: ON HIATUS for an undetermined amount of time! Sasuke is in love with Naruto, who's totally crushing on Sakura. What happens when Sasuke's love for Naruto is revealed? Will Naruto be able to accept him? Or will Sasuke end up heartbroken?
1. Prologue

**What Sasuke Wanted**

PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are tons of things I hate, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone."

There was a tense silence as I said those words, and I wondered what my new teammates were thinking. I looked at my sensei, Kakashi Hatake. He simply looked at me with a knowing in his eye, as he knew of the 'tragedy' of my clan.

I looked over to my teammate, Sakura Haruno, one of my annoying fan girls. She seemed shocked at my words, but then her expression softened, and she looked at me almost lovingly. I grimaced. 'Why did I have to get her as my teammate,' I thought. 'Why not Hinata or Tenten, or any other girl who wasn't obsessed with me?' No, I had to end up with Sakura. The girl had practically shrieked when she found out that she was on my team. I sighed. I knew she probably thought that this was her chance to get close to me, but it was never going to happen. My heart was already for another.

On the other hand, my other teammate, Naruto Uzumaki, was even more annoying than Sakura, yet, secretly, I can't help but love him. I don't show it, however, as I knew his heart was for Sakura, even though she didn't like him. Yet, as long as he was happy, I would try to be happy. Nevertheless, it angered me to see the way she treated him, always ignoring him, and hitting him for no reason at all. It only fuelled my annoyance and dislike for her.

Coming back from my thoughts, I looked over to where Naruto was sitting. I realized that he had moved further away from me, and was now looking at me with fear in his eyes. I could tell that he was thinking that he was the one I wanted to destroy. I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't have said that last part about destroying a certain someone. I didn't want Naruto to be afraid of me. I wanted him to like me…to accept me…I wanted him to love me...


	2. Invitation

Hi everyone! Sakura913 here! I failed to mention before that this is my first fic! Well…technically it isn't my first fic….but this fic is a lot of firsts for me. It's the first fic I've ever posted on also the first Naruto fic I've ever done….and it's definitely it's the first yaoi fic I've done….so YAY ME!!!!!!! I think I should warn you guys that I will most likely be a little slow with updating, cuz I have a really big set of exams this term…the kind that determines the rest of my life….and well…I've gotta study…..I know…it's sad….lol….Don't worry though, once it's over I'll most likely be updating regularly…..I love this fic, and I can't wait to finish it to see if it will actually come out as good as it seems in my head. I also have this really cool idea for a Nejihina fic…I know….weird pairing…I have a very…..um….twisted mind….lol….but it's really sweet!...I can't wait to actually write it! I just don't have the time! sobsobsob….Oh yea….I should also mention that my fics don't ever end up coming out how I plan them to be…..they just get a mind of their own and write themselves….lol…..Anyway, here's the first chapter for this one….I'm sorry I took so long to update….but here it is at last! I hope you guys like it….cuz….if you don't….then…I'll….well…..I don't know what I'll do……

Oh yeah…I almost forgot! **Special** thanks to **Pic's-Pixie**!! You were my first reviewer!!! YAY!!!!! Thanks a lot for your review! It actually inspired me to come right away and get started on this chapter! Hope you like it!! Hughug

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Invitation…**

(A/N: I know…the name sucks…)

**Disclaimer**: I…..sob…do…not….sob….own……Naruto sobsob…….I just wish Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun were real!!!

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke! Sasuke, where are you?"

I sighed as I heard someone calling my name. I knew that voice anywhere. It was Sakura. She probably wanted to have lunch with me or something like silly like that. No matter how many times I turn her down, she keeps on harassing me. The girl just refused to accept the fact that I don't like her.

"Sasuke! I know you're out here somewhere! Where are you?!"

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore her voice. I was currently hanging upside down from a very high tree branch, and it would be disastrous if I allowed her to distract me. 'Hopefully she won't be able to find me up here,' I thought, trying to regain the perfect chakra balance I had achieved before I had been interrupted by Sakura's irritating voice.

"SASUKE!!!!" Sakura shrieked, obviously running out of patience. I jolted alert as her voice interrupted my thoughts once more. Looking down, I realized that she was directly below me, but she hadn't yet noticed me hanging from the tree. I was about to return to a normal standing position on the branch, as I could feel my chakra control slipping, when I heard another familiar voice.

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan. Forget about Sasuke and come have lunch with me instead."

My heart skipped a beat as I heard that voice. It was none other than Naruto. My Naruto…begging Sakura to have lunch with him. The thought of it angered me, especially since Sakura simply ignored him and continued looking for me. Finally, Naruto came into my view, and as I saw that spiky blond hair, those gorgeous blue eyes, I completely forgot about my chakra. 'Kami…' I thought, as I felt myself falling headfirst towards him. I managed to turn my body around, trying to land on my feet. However, as I hit the ground I skidded and fell flat on my back, directly in front of Naruto. Of course, being oblivious to the world as usual, he hadn't noticed when I fell, and thus walked straight into me, tripping over my body. I grunted as he fell and landed on top of me. Kami…he was heavier than I thought. I looked up at him to see that he was blushing. He was trying to get up, mumbling an apology to me, when Sakura turned around and saw us.

"Naruto!!!" she shrieked, "Get off of Sasuke!!!"

Startled, he slipped and came crashing down onto me once more. I could feel his heart racing; beating almost as fast as my own. His face was now only inches away from mine. He was blushing furiously, and I felt my face heating up as well. I had never been this close to Naruto before, and the feel of his body against mine excited me. I felt a sudden urge to kiss him, wanting nothing more than to run my hands along his body and… 'Stop thinking Sasuke!' I thought, stifling a moan. I looked up at Naruto to find him staring at me with a weird look in his eyes. He almost looked as though he wanted to...Could it be? I shook my head. No…it was just wishful thinking. Naruto didn't want me. He hated me…feared me…I sighed and looked away from him.

"Get off me, Naruto," I said monotonously, masking the emotional turmoil within me. Naruto obeyed and stood slowly. As soon as he moved, Sakura rushed to my side. "Sasuke are you okay?" she asked, pushing Naruto aside. Glancing at him, I noticed that he seemed hurt but remained silent. I glared at Sakura. "I'm fine," I said curtly as I stood up. She looked at me, sensing that I was upset. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" she asked in concern. I looked at her in annoyance. "It's none of your concern," I said, turning my back to her. Inwardly I sighed. 'She knows me so well…' I thought, '…and yet…she doesn't know anything about me…'

"Um…Sasuke?" Sakura called uncertainly.

"What?" I asked impatiently without looking at her.

"Do you want to hav-"

"No!" I answered abruptly, cutting her off as I knew what she was about to ask. "I'm outta here," I said, and began walking back to the village, Sakura and Naruto following not too far behind.

* * *

(A/N: I should warn you that Neji's a bit OOC in this fic…)

Naruto, Sakura and I were walking out of the forest, on our way back to the village, when we ran into Gai-sensei's team. Immediately, Lee approached me, wanting to fight as always. Ever since we graduated from the ninja academy, he has wanted to fight me, probably to prove himself to everyone. As usual, I ignored his request, instead focusing my attention on another member of the team. The person seemed strangely feminine, with long brown hair and lavender eyes…yet his aura was most certainly masculine…I recognized him as Neji Hyuga. 'He's definitely a good-looking guy,' I thought, 'and quite skilled as well'. Looking at my teammates, I noticed that Sakura was also checking out Neji; probably thinking of some plan to make me jealous. I rolled my eyes as she began flirting with him. She's so predictable. I glanced at Tenten, Neji's teammate, and noticed that she seemed upset that he was actually responding to Sakura's…'charm'. She probably liked Neji. I sighed. Whatever Sakura was getting herself into; it wasn't going to end well. Growing tired of these trivial matters, I was just about to slip away from the group when Kakashi-sensei suddenly appeared in front of me, accompanied by Gai-sensei.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We have a mission for you guys," Gai-sensei answered.

At the word 'mission' Naruto immediately perked up. Tenten, Neji and Lee also looked towards Gai-sensei with interest.

"What do you mean…'we'?" Neji asked seriously.

"You're all going on this mission together," Kakashi responded.

"Well…what's the mission?" I asked impatiently. I didn't really care what the mission was. Anything would be better than having to stand around here all day. I raised an eyebrow as Kakashi gave each of us a little white envelope, saying something about it being important that we all attended. My curiosity sufficiently aroused, I immediately opened the envelope and took out its contents. Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was an invitation to some sort of party. I was about to glare at Kakashi for tricking us into this, when he disappeared just as suddenly as he had appeared. I sighed. I hated parties, but I had to go to this one. I looked at the invitation again. It was a birthday party…being held tonight…for Ino Yamanaka…'Great,' I thought, 'another one of my annoying fan girls…' At least Naruto would be there…maybe it won't be so bad after all…

* * *

A/N: I know…that last part sucked….I swear it wasn't supposed to come out like that…I told you guys…my fics get minds of their own……Anyway….please review!!! Tell me watya think! I know it was short…Gomen….The next chapter will be longer…but it may not be up for a while though…cuz….my exams have started…Kami help me….. 


	3. Parties And Broken Hearts

OMFG! It's an UPDATE!!

Hey guys! Guess who's back?...back again?...Aly's back…back again...sorry…had a slim shady moment…lol….so yea……I'm baaaack……….here to write another chapter of my beloved fic….I am SO SORRY FOR THE EXTREME LATENESS!! Please forgive me!! Anyways, enough of my blabbering! On to the chappie!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**Parties And Broken Hearts**

****

**Disclaimer**: Come on people! Use your brains! Do you seriously think I'd be here if I owned Naruto?!

Sasuke Uchiha grimaced as he entered the wide hall where Ino's party was being held. The hall was large and packed with people. The walls were decorated with balloons, streamers and banners saying, 'Happy Birthday Ino'. Music was blaring from the many large speakers, and people were dancing wildly on the dace floor, which was the only lighted area in to hall. Yet, despite the semi-darkness, everyone seemed to notice when he arrived. Immediately there were choruses of "Sasuke-kun!! Come dance with me!!" as fan girls crowded around him. Sasuke scowled. This was exactly why he hated parties.

Ignoring the girls, he anxiously scanned the room, looking for a particular blue-eyed blond. He sighed and hung his head in dismay when he noticed that Naruto wasn't there. A series of dreamy sighs came from his fan girls, as they thought he looked 'oh so adorable'. Sasuke glared at them, and then noticed one particular girl in the middle of them. It was none other than the birthday girl herself, Ino Yamanaka. Sighing again, he begrudgingly walked over to her and handed her a small gift, mumbling, "Happy birthday." Ino squealed in delight and hugged him tightly, causing a riot among the other girls. Sasuke growled. The only reason he didn't push her off was because it was her birthday, and he was her guest. That didn't mean he liked it though.

To make matters worse, at that very moment, Naruto arrived. How could that be a bad thing, you ask? Well, let's just say that he brought with him a very irritable Sakura who, as you may guess, shrieked when she saw her Sasuke-kun in Ino's arms. Eyebrows twitching furiously, she marched up to them with every intention of splitting them apart.

"Ino-pig! What are you doing with _my_ Sasuke-kun?!"

"What does it look like, billboard brow? I'm hugging him," Ino retorted, "And Sasuke-kun is mine, so back off!!"

Sasuke winced as the two girls began arguing loudly, Ino practically shouting his ear. The argument quickly escalated, as all the fan girls joined in. Seeing that they were no longer paying attention to him, Sasuke used this moment to slip away unnoticed. Looking around, he noticed that Naruto had disappeared; having probably left the moment Sakura had become angry. Of course it was no wonder why he had left; it was never fun, or safe for that matter, to be around an angry Sakura.

* * *

Sakura made her way across the dance floor, looking for her beloved Sasuke-kun. Not finding him, she sighed and ran her hands through her hair. 'Maybe he's hiding somewhere,' she thought, 'or maybe he's just in the shadows, and that's why I'm not seeing him.' She sighed again and began thinking of a way to lure Sasuke out onto the dance floor. That's when she saw him - Neji Hyuga. He was leaning casually against a wall, observing the party with a bored look on his face. Sakura grinned as an idea formed in her mind. After a moment of debating with herself whether her plan would work or not, she decided that it would, and headed over towards the Hyuga.

"Neji-kun," she purred, "I didn't expect to see you here."

Neji glanced at her, his expression unchanging. "We all received invitations," he stated matter-of-factly. "I expect you remember, since you were there, Sakura-chan."

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but simply smiled and said, "Yes, but I never thought you'd actually come."

"I didn't have much of a choice in the matter," he responded, before gesturing to where Hinata stood with Kiba. "Hiashi-sama insisted that I come to keep an eye on Hinata-sama."

"Oh," Sakura said, nodding in understanding, glancing at Hinata who was giggling shyly at something Kiba had said. Her gaze returned to Neji, and she smiled. "Well, since you're here, you might as well have some fun. Come dance with me," she said, gently tugging on his arm.

"I'd rather not," Neji said while shaking his head, causing his ebony locks to flow from side to side.

"Oh come on, Neji. You might like it," Sakura replied, stepping closer to him and placing her hands on his chest. "Plus," she added, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "It'll make Sasuke-kun jealous."

Keeping her hands on his chest, she backed away a bit to see his expression, knowing full well of his grudge against Sasuke. Neji's face remained expressionless, as always; however, he was in deep thought. 'So, this is all about the Uchiha…this could be interesting,' he thought. Leaning forward, it was now his turn to whisper in her ear. "In that case," he murmured huskily, "let's dance."

Now, normally Neji would be furious with any girl, other than his cousins and team mate, who even dared to come near him, much less touch him. Yet here he was, allowing Sakura to talk to him and touch him in ways no one has dared to before. He couldn't quite place it, but there was something different about her. Without thinking any more about it, he allowed her to pull him onto the dance floor.

* * *

Sasuke had finally caught up to Naruto. It had taken him a while, but he'd eventually found the blond being his usual self, pulling minor pranks on various party guests. After much bickering and name calling, he had managed to convince the boy to stop playing pranks, and they were now walking through the hallways together; Sasuke deep in thought, debating whether or not to admit his feelings to the blond, while said blond was currently trying everything to get his attention.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted, receiving a glare in response.

"Are you even listening to what I…" he trailed off as they rounded a corner and met a shocking sight. Naruto froze, mid-step and mid-sentence, as he stared at the scene before him. He couldn't, nor did he want to, believe what his eyes were showing him. No. There was just no way that he was seeing Sakura, backed up against a wall, arms wrapped tightly around none other than Neji Hyuuga, whose face was buried in the crook of her neck.

"S-Sakura-chan?" he stuttered out, causing the couple to stop their ministrations to look at him.

Sakura flushed red at having been caught in such a position, but then smirked mentally as she realised that this could be just what she needed to make Sasuke jealous. However, that thought was immediately cast from her mind when she saw the look of hurt and confusion on Naruto's face.

"Sakura…w-what…why?" Naruto asked in a voice filled with such anguish, that Sakura almost regretted her actions.

"Naruto I…" she trailed off, not knowing what to tell him. What was she supposed to say? 'I was just dancing with Neji to make Sasuke jealous and somehow we ended up making out'? No. That wasn't going to cut it, so she chose to remain silent instead, hoping that Naruto would somehow understand that she hadn't meant to hurt him.

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke, hoping that her plan had at least worked, even though she had unintentionally hurt Naruto. What she saw, however, was not what she had expected to see. Sasuke was staring after Naruto, his features graced with concern and even a hint of sadness. Before she could say anything to him, when he suddenly directed his gaze towards her, all traces of any previous emotions gone, replaced instead by anger…and jealousy.

"You don't deserve his love," he said coldly, before heading off in the same direction Naruto had gone. Sakura stood there staring after him, completely speechless for once in her life.

"What the hell was that all about?" Neji asked, speaking for the first time since the encounter. Even he could tell that something was bothering the Uchiha…and it had nothing to do with the fact that Sasuke had just caught him with Sakura in his arms. "Uchiha…I wonder what you're up to…"

* * *

Yayz...another chappie is done. Hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy! D

Peace Out!


	4. Shattered Pieces

Hey people, I finally managed to get this chapter posted. Sorry it took so long, but I actually ended up writing over the entire thing, completely changing it from my original idea...but it was for the better!

**Chapter Three**

**Shattered Pieces**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…Sasuke does…or at least he hopes to.

xXxXxXx

**Sasuke's POV**

When I finally found him, he was on the balcony, sitting on a bench with his knees brought up to his chest, gazing over the village. I could tell he was crying. 'Damn you Sakura,' I thought. She had made him cry – something I hated to see him do. He's usually so cheerful and upbeat that it makes my heart ache to see him sad. I walked over to where he was sitting, hoping that I could comfort him.

"Naruto…" I said as I sat next to him.

"What do you want, teme?" he asked bitterly.

I winced at his tone. He obviously didn't want me there, but I couldn't leave him like this. "I just wanted…to see if you were alright," I murmured. He glanced at me before looking away. "Of course I'm alright," he responded sarcastically, "I just had my heart broken, that's all. It's no big deal really. What do you care?"

'If only you knew…' I thought sadly, looking away. 'If only you knew how much I cared.'

"Naruto, I-"

"Teme! Why are you here?! What do you want?" He cried vehemently, cutting me off.

I sighed. He wasn't taking this well at all. "I already told you, I wanted to make sure you were alright…which you're obviously not."

He glared at me then, and I panicked slightly, not wanting him to make me leave. I wanted to stay, to comfort him somehow…I just didn't know how. I'd never had to comfort someone before, and I'd never intended on having to do it…but this was different. This was Naruto…and with Naruto, I always seem to end up doing things I wouldn't normally do. I thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Naruto, about what happened…Sakura…maybe she didn't mean to hurt you. She was probably just trying to make me jealous…" I sad softly, not sure of how he would react. Apparently I upset him more, because his glare worsened, pain and anger showing clearly in his eyes.

"It's always about **you** isn't it?" he asked angrily. "Sakura…she never cared about me…all she ever thinks about is you! Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…you're all she ever talks about!"

I looked away from him then, not wanting to see the hatred in his eyes. 'He hates me,' I thought dejectedly. Naruto got up from the bench and walked over to the railing. I glanced at him and saw that he was crying again. He continued speaking, his voice much softer now.

"Sakura…she doesn't care about me or my feelings. No one does. I'm just Naruto, the Kyuubi vessel. Everyone hates me…no one will ever love me…"

"That's not true," I said suddenly, going over to where he stood. He looked at me sadly and shook his head. He seemed so unhappy at that moment. This was a side of Naruto I'd never seen before. It pained me to see him like this. I just wanted to take away all of his sadness and make him smile again. Once again, I contemplated telling him how I truly felt about him. Maybe, just maybe, if he knew how I felt, he'd cheer up a bit, knowing that there was someone who loved him. Still, I hesitated. What if he rejected me…if he didn't want me…would he hate me for it? I cringed. I couldn't bear the thought of him hating me. I wanted…no, I **needed** him to love me. I clenched my fists at my side, trying to gather the courage to tell him. I had to…I needed to know how he felt, or I would go crazy. Slowly, I relaxed, brought my hand up to his face, and gently stroked his cheek.

"People do care about you Naruto…" I breathed. "I care about you…"

He looked up at me, confusion showing on his face. "Sasuke, " he whispered, "w-what…are you…"

Before he could finish speaking, I brought my lips to his in a soft kiss. It didn't last long though, as he quickly pushed me away. He looked up at me, his expression being one of pure shock. I waited for him to say something, _anything_, wanting so badly for him to accept me, but he didn't say a word. For what was possibly the first time in his life, he was speechless. He just stood there staring at me, touching his lips in disbelief as his mind replayed what just happened. I couldn't take it any longer. I could feel my heart breaking with each second he stood there, staring at me like he'd seen a ghost. It was obvious that he didn't want me, and the pain of that revelation was unbearable…but at least now I knew how he felt.

"I…I'm sorry…" I murmured sadly, walking away quickly.

"S-Sasu…Sasuke wait!" he called.

I heard him calling after me, but I didn't stop…I **couldn't**. I couldn't bear to face him – not after what I'd just done. I quickened my pace, anxious to get away from him; away from the hurt and humiliation I now felt in his presence.

"Sasuke! Stop!" he shouted, hurrying after me. I managed to get away from the party, before he caught up to me outside the building. He lunged at me, tackling me to the ground. "Teme! You can't just kiss me and then walk away like nothing happened!" he yelled, gripping my shirt forcefully.

I looked away from him then, not wanting to face his accusing eyes. He let out what sounded like a growl, and punched the ground next to my face. "Damnit Sasuke, look at me! He yelled in frustration. I jumped in surprise and turned to look at him. I noticed that there were tears in his eyes again. My heart caught in my throat, and I mentally kicked myself. Now I had been the one to make him sad – something I'd never **ever** wanted to be the cause of. Satisfied that he had my attention, he loosened his grip on my shirt and slowly got off of me. I stood as well, once again avoiding his gaze.

"Why'd you kiss me?" he demanded.

I glanced at him and shrugged my shoulders. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," I answered finally, now fixing my gaze on the floor. His eyes widened slightly, and he seemed almost hurt at my answer.

"You bastard!" he screamed, punching me n my face. "It seemed like a good idea?" He punched me again before I could even react. "What the hell kind of answer is that?" he yelled, raising his hand to hit me again. This time, however, I gripped his fist, stopping him in mid-swing. He glowered at me, and was about to raise his other hand against me, but stopped short. He gasped as he stared into my eyes, probably stunned at the amount of emotion my eyes showed at the moment. I had let my guard down, and so my eyes were flooded with all the emotions I was feeling at the moment. They may seem cold and emotionless, but my eyes are capable of showing such intense emotion that they can render a person speechless.

"Sasuke…"

I immediately let go of him and turned away, trying to control my emotions – something that was proving to be more and more difficult whenever I was around Naruto. I needed to get a hold of myself. Steeling my heart, I forced myself to turn to face him, my eyes cold and emotionless once more. He seemed to notice the sudden change in my demeanour, and lowered his eyes, before speaking softy.

"Sasuke…please…tell me why…you kissed me," he pleaded.

"I already told you…it seemed like a good idea" I replied.

He glared at me for a moment, before looking down once more. "So…then you didn't mean what you said earlier?" he asked, his voice even softer now. I was caught off guard by the question, and I hesitated, wondering what he really meant; did he **want** me to care for him that way? I shook my head at the thought. Naruto didn't want me – he had made that pretty clear earlier. I was letting my feelings get the better of me…and it had to sop – **now**.

"No," I said finally, in response to his question, "I didn't."

He let out a small gasp and looked up at me in confusion. "What? But…"

"You were right before," I said, cutting him off. "No one could ever love you."

He flinched as I said those words, his eyes filled with pure anguish.

"Oh…" he mumbled, his voice finally cracking.

I practically heard his heart shatter into pieces, and I knew I had gone too far. Those words would echo in his head - he had told himself those words countless times, convinced that it was true…and I had just confirmed it by saying them to his face. I felt horrible for hurting him like that, but I couldn't bring myself to take back what I'd said. I wasn't about to put myself any lower than I'd already done earlier.

"Sasuke…"

I turned my back to him and walked away, leaving him there staring after me despondently. He'd broken my heart, now I'd broken his…in so doing, leaving each of us now staring at the shattered pieces, wondering how to possibly put them back together.

xXxXxXx

Well, that's it for now! I hope you guys liked it! Remember, constructive criticism is welcomed, and your reviews are greatly appreciated!!

Peace Out!


End file.
